Free Me
by Miss Gleek
Summary: FINCHEL AU - "Ela é peculiar, intrigante, interessante e cativante. É se divertir com coisas simples, é rir de coisas bobas. É apreciar as diferenças dentro do homogêneo, é a perspectiva perfeita. Um paradoxo constante, mas que para mim faz sentido e me completa. Eu sou livre com ela, Kurt. Eu sou Finn Hudson com ela."


_MA OE. Voltei. :) Fic dedicada a Nath the Panda, já que a coitada nunca teve uma dedicatória em fics. lol poor panda. We love you._

* * *

**i.**

Nunca vai se acostumar com o design de um avião, principalmente com aqueles corredores estreitos. A mente habilidosa já traçava rabiscos num espaço imaginário, com precisão treinada nos olhos enquanto analisava ao redor. Perdeu a concentração ao dopar com o frágil tronco de seu meio-irmão. Um ano mais novo, porte mediano, um fashionista impecável, um lenço mais caro do que o par de tênis que ele mesmo calçava com a iniciais LV ao redor do pescoço, óculos de grau com armação da Armani e com certeza o resto do traje pertencia a mais algum ícone da moda. Isso porque ele não contou com a bolsa da Vogue que seu irmão carregava.

- Presta atenção!

- Não seja fresco, Kurt! – refutou olhando por cima da boina vermelha com detalhes em pedrinhas brilhantes do próprio a fim de verificar a longa fila que se formava com passageiros da classe econômica arrumando suas malas nos compartimentos superiores. – Ainda falta muito?

- Nossa fileira de cadeiras é logo ali na frente, perto do banheiro. – Kurt o informou com o mesmo ar soberbo e continuando o seu lento desfile; olhando com uma mistura de desdém com atrocidade para as roupas que encontrava pelo caminho.

Estava ficando ansioso. Já tinha voado outras vezes, mas essa era a sua primeira viagem internacional e com horas longas de voo. O nervosismo não era por voar, mas por ficar enclausurado num mesmo espaço por tempo demais, isso soava como tortura aos ouvidos dele. Agarrado a sua mochila, continuou caminhando vagaroso até atingir a segunda fileira de assentos do lado direito próxima aos banheiros centrais. Sua cadeira era a do meio, o que o fez resmungar no mesmo instante.

- O que foi? – Kurt perguntou olhando-o por cima das lentes de seus óculos. – Não, nem vem. Você sabe do meu sério problema de bexiga, Finn Hudson. Não vou ceder o assento do corredor só porque você fica desconfortável. Ninguém mandou não prestar atenção na hora de fazer o check-in. – completou empurrando o irmão antes de se fazer confortável na cadeira.

Sem muita escolha, Finn tentou ao máximo encaixar os seus quase dois metros de altura no minúsculo espaço entre as fileiras, rezando para que as câimbras demorassem a aparecer. E por último adotou o tratamento de silêncio com Kurt. Por desaforo, se Finn não teria conforto, Kurt, certamente, não teria companhia.

* * *

**ii.**

Duas horas foi o tempo que Kurt durou no silêncio antes de começar a implorar por uma palavra. Impassível na atitude, Finn pegou os fones de ouvido e o iPad determinado a bater o próprio recorde em Temple Run e em Angry Birds, ignorando os protestos do irmão. Eles nem tinham saído dos Estados Unidos ainda, o voo só estava começando.

Com quase quatro horas já preso na mesma posição, mesmo com a poltrona reclinada, as juntas dos joelhos de Finn já gritavam por alívio. Mexendo-se de um lado para o outro e tentando não acordar Kurt – que nesse meio tempo tinha caído no sono – e muito menos perturbar o executivo mal encarado que estava sentado à janela, o rapaz de vinte e três anos custava para achar conforto.

"Madre de Díos! Tienes fuego en el cuelo?"

"Santana!"

Viu uma movimentação nos bancos da frente com dois timbres diferentes. A poltrona do meio se mexeu e Finn se viu encarando uma morena, latina, cabelos lisos e bem negros; mascava um chiclete – que se Kurt estivesse acordado com certeza faria um comentário como algo do tipo "muita classe da sua parte". Ele tinha que parar de ficar andando tanto com o seu irmão. -. Pela feição, Finn tinha a certeza de que ela não parecia muito satisfeita.

- Algum problema aí, grandão?

Abriu a boca para responder, porém recebeu o silêncio das próprias palavras e da incapacidade de formar frases. Por alguma razão sentiu-se intimidado pela mulher. Entretanto, seus olhos se viraram para uma segunda silhueta que surgiu em seu campo de visão, dessa vez da poltrona da janela, ao lado da latina.

A outra jovem mulher tinha uma face mais suave, de expressão marcante; típico rosto que é difícil de esquecer. Franja um pouco em cima dos olhos, um olhar intrigante, porém convidativo. Observador, Finn logo notou como ela era baixinha só pela diferença de estatura entre a morena latina ajoelhada na poltrona e ela.

- Não o perturbe, Santana. São longas horas até Heathrow, em Londres. É difícil se manter quieto até lá. – ela o defendeu oferecendo um sorriso amigável. Finn retribuiu com um sorriso lateral.

- O que está acontecendo?

Uma terceira voz adentrou na conversa e dessa vez veio de Kurt, ainda sonolento, acordando depois de um cochilo agradável. O jovem gay fashionista logo recompôs a compostura diante das duas novas facetas diante dele e voltou a fitar Finn à procura de respostas.

- Na-nada.

- Grandão não me deixa dormir com as joelhadas constantes nas minhas costas. – Santana falou parecendo ainda mais insatisfeita, talvez por estar perdendo preciosos minutos de sossego tendo aquela conversa.

- Não me meta nisso, meu caro irmão. Problema é seu. Com licença, preciso da minha dose diária da rainha do pop, Madonna. – Kurt respondeu antes de pegar o iPod e se jogar no mundo da _material girl. _

- Eu gosto dele. – a latina falou com um tom divertido ao testemunhar o comportamento de Kurt.

Ainda meio sem saber o que fazer, Finn olhou para os três tentando formular algo coerente para dizer. A baixinha mantinha as sobrancelhas unidas com se estivesse a pensar enquanto a mulher chamada Santana lhe fitava com uma carranca estampada à espera de uma solução.

- Eu vou tentar não me mexer muito. Desculpe. – falou sem muita convicção. Do jeito que a ligação dos seus dois joelhos ardia, Finn não podia dar muita garantia a Santana, mas pelo menos tentaria.

* * *

**iii.**

Com dor, faminto e louco para ir ao banheiro. Esses pequenos lanchinhos aéreos não matavam nem ao menos um terço da fome que sentia. Frustrado pela falta de comida e estressado por causa da dor e da vontade de fazer xixi, Finn socou o braço de sua poltrona e chutou o apoio da cadeira de Santana, arrancando mais um palavreado em espanhol.

Sua comoção chamou atenção das duas moças da frente – mais uma vez. E o espaçamento entre os dois incidentes nem foi de uma hora -, mas como também fez o par de olhos do executivo mal encarado e o de Kurt se voltarem para ele.

- O que é?! Tenho quase dois metros de altura, não consigo dormir porque sinto dor em todos os lugares do meu corpo, meu irmão é egoísta demais para me deixar ficar com a poltrona do corredor e eu estou faminto e apertado! – explodiu de forma moderada, tentando não chamar mais atenção, mas sendo o suficiente para deixá-lo com o rosto róseo e com as narinas dilatadas.

Fitou o chão ao se dar conta da vergonha que acabara de passar, detestando mais uma vez o ser que criou esse design de avião, pois certamente ele não tinha quase dois metros de altura quando projetou isso aqui.

- Troca de lugar comigo, grandão. A primeira fileira tem espaço para você e suas pernas gigantes. Vamos, levanta essa sua bunda gorda daí! Se mexe! – a morena latina se prontificou já de pé com a bolsa e dando a volta nas poltronas, parando em frente a Kurt. – Dessa forma, eu e você saímos ganhando. Posso me divertir e conhecer melhor o gay sagaz do seu irmão, me livrando da companhia tediosa de minha amiga ali—

- Santana! - a baixinha protestou.

- ... e você nos poupa de mais um de seus ataques desnecessários. – Santana deu continuidade ignorando a feição de ofendida da amiga.

Sem mais delongas, Finn juntou suas coisas jogando-as para a poltrona do meio à sua frente e deu a volta, passando pela latina que logo se fez confortável em seu antigo lugar, já puxando assunto com Kurt. Aliviado por finalmente estar de pé, ele correu para o banheiro a fim de se livrar da incômoda pressão na bexiga.

Caminhou por uns dez minutos pelos corredores, visitou rapidamente a primeira classe sem que a tripulação percebesse a sua invasão e até deu sorte de conseguir pegar três saquinhos extras de biscoitos. Retornou para se deparar com uma cena que não lhe pareceu surpresa: Kurt folheando empolgado o catálogo mais recente da Vogue enquanto palpitava com Santana. Sentou-se notando que a baixinha tinha adormecido recostada na janela; sua outra companhia, uma senhora sentada no assento do corredor também estava a dormir.

Sem ter muito o que fazer, tornou a pegar o iPad, retomando a sua maratona rumo a meta de quebrar o recorde. Como viajavam à noite, no horário americano já passavam das três horas da manhã, e uma das aeromoças passou instruindo os passageiros a abaixarem a aba das janelas a fim de evitarem o inevitável e potente nascer do sol em algumas horas. A amiga da latina intimidadora estava justamente com a cabeça apoiada no vidro da janela, com pena de acordá-la Finn tentou fazer o mais difícil, que era abaixar a tela protetora sem perturbá-la.

Inútil, é claro.

A baixinha acordou num pulo derrubando o livro que lia antes de adormecer e consequentemente levando o iPad de Finn ao chão. Ainda mais alarmada por ver um aparelho tão caro levar um tombo por sua culpa, ela iniciou um mini ataque de pânico, gesticulando para todos os lados, completamente desorientada.

- Calma, calma. Não foi nada. – Finn declarou rodando o tablet da Apple, provando que nada demais tinha acontecido. – Acabei te assustando sem querer. Não quis acordá-la e tentei abaixar a aba mesmo assim. Aqui, seu livro. – completou entregando o pertence a ela.

- Obrigada. – ela o respondeu percebendo que tinha perdido a página em que tinha parado. – Fui desastrada, sinto muito mesmo assim. – a baixinha insistiu abaixando o olhar e colocando uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha. – Acho que perdi a minha melhor amiga para o seu irmão.

Finn bisbilhotou as risadinhas contidas e a conversa aos sussurros de Kurt e Santana logo atrás deles e voltou a fitar a sua mais nova companheira de viagem, que começava a sorrir de novo. Devolveu o gesto com entusiasmo.

- Acho que perdi o meu irmão para a sua melhor amiga. – o jovem e alto rapaz retribuiu as palavras arrancando um delicado riso dela. – Jane Austen. Mais uma para o fã clube do famoso Mr. Darcy? – Finn brincou verificando o título "Razão e Sensibilidade".

A moça balançou a cabeça ainda sem conseguir conter o sorriso nos lábios, achando graça do grandão desajeitado e talvez um pouquinho confuso.

- Mr. Darcy é da obra "Orgulho e Preconceito". Tirando esse pequeno detalhe, o que mais sabe sobre Jane Austen, Mr...?

- Finn Hudson. Pode me chamar só de Finn.

- Rachel Berry.

Os dois trocaram aperto de mãos.

* * *

**iv.**

De alguma forma o que se iniciou como uma conversa literária sobre Jane Austen transformou-se numa calorosa discussão sobre Piratas do Caribe.

- Eu acho um absurdo da sua parte o seu desgosto por William Turner, Finn!

- Ele é um mala, Rachel. Elizabeth também. Aquela mulher que fez Nine e que no último filme foi a filha do Barba Negra é bem melhor. E ela é gostosa. – ele contrapôs.

- Penélope Cruz. – a baixinha identificou a atriz enquanto Finn fitou novo brilho no olhar dela. – Conhece musicais?

- Meu irmão mora em New York, acho que é seguro dizer que todas as vezes que vou para lá sou obrigado a assistir um musical novo na Broadway. "Rock of Ages" é o meu preferido. – disse encantado com a empolgação que tomava conta da expressão facial de Rachel e como o sorriso dela se alastrava pelos lábios.

A partir daí ele aprendeu que Rachel é americana, de New Jersey, mas que se mudou para Londres aos dez anos quando um dos seus dois pais foi transferido, desde então tem dupla nacionalidade. Conheceu Santana pouco depois de se fixar na capital inglesa através do pai advogado ao defender a Mrs. Lopez no caso de violência doméstica. Formou-se em Teatro na renomada universidade de Oxford, atualmente mora sozinha num loft localizado no centro de Londres, pois seus pais – já aposentados, porém ainda em exercício – se mudaram para Manchester. Descobriu que ela fez uma curta temporada como Eponine em Les Misérables no Queen's Theatre, é diretora responsável num teatro comunitário e trabalha numa dessas raras lojas de música, estilo vintage onde se acopla loja/coffee shop/jazz club tudo num lugar só.

Finn diz que é arquiteto, mora em Boston, embora tenha crescido em Ohio. Compartilha a história de como o seu destino se cruzou com o de Kurt aos quinze anos quando seus pais – viúvos – resolveram se casar. Primeira viagem internacional, já que Kurt o obrigou a deixar o escritório e tirar umas férias. Trabalha numa grande empresa de construção civil e confessa que desde pequeno teve interesse por desenho e que por muito tempo pensou em ser artista plástico, mas as engenharias de Leonardo da Vinci lhe fascinaram e desde então Matemática e Física, juntamente com o desenho, brigam por espaço em seu coração. Revela que a sua estadia em Londres é curta, só por três semanas, mas não está nem um pouco animado de perder uma semana assistindo desfiles de moda.

- Kurt acabou de ser promovido na Vogue e quer me arrastar para a London Fashion Week. – completou frustrado e aos cochichos, evitando que seu irmão escutasse.

- Não me importo de perder a minha melhor amiga por mais uma semana, Finn.

O arquiteto lança um olhar intrigado para ela e abaixa a cabeça sem jeito ao momento em que as palavras dela começam a fazer sentido. Com as bochechas coradas, ele responde:

- Faça a minha semana valer a pena, Rachel Berry.

* * *

**v.**

Quase oito horas de viagem foi o total do voo. Menos ansioso e um miseravelmente cansado – mal conseguira pregar o olho -, Finn enfrentou mais quarenta minutos até finalmente sair do avião. Ainda sentindo-se confortável na presença de Rachel, os dois caminharam pelo terminal desembarque aos sorrisos e com conversas descontraídas enquanto Kurt e Santana seguiam mal humorados atrás deles. Após ter o aval da polícia de imigração, o quarteto inusitado de viagem parou no coffee shop mais próximo para um café-da-manhã decente.

- Ele realmente fez isso, Frankenteen? – Santana perguntou antes de mordiscar com vontade o calórico donnut de chocolate recém-saído do forno. – Vocês vão mesmo ficar num hotel perto do St. James Park só porque faz o Lady Hummel aqui se lembrar do namorado em NY?

- Eu só quero ser romântico, okay?! – Kurt argumentou bebericando o café.

- Kurt é impulsivo. Elas sabem o que você fez com o filhote de Corgi que eu te dei de presente? – Finn provocou ignorando o irmão revirar os olhos e se abaixar de vergonha na própria mesa. – Colocou o nome do pobre cachorro de Blainers porque ainda estava fossa por causa do ex-namorado, Blaine. – confessou rindo da tentativa de Kurt de parecer tranquilo com a implicância.

- Não me atreva a contar o que aconteceu com você e Quinn no passado, Finn. – Kurt o ameaçou fazendo o grandão a engolir o sorriso na mesma hora.

- Minha Hobbit aqui também não é muito esperta em relação a namorados.

- Não, Santana. Não. – Rachel protestou de forma incisiva. Sorriu para a simpática atendente ao trazer o seu pedido.

- Um brinde aos babacas do passado, então. – Finn levantou o copo convocando o trio que brindaram seus cafés.

- E aos sortudos e sortudas que nos têm ou que nos terão no futuro! - Santana completou ganhando aprovação do restante da mesa.

Após mais alguns minutos de conversa, os quatro caminharam por Heathrow até a saída, colocando as duas amigas num taxi depois de trocarem contatos como telefone, facebook e no caso de Finn, dando o endereço do hotel. Despediram-se e os dois irmãos seguiram para o seu destino.

* * *

**vi.**

Os primeiros três dias em Londres foram agitados. Kurt assustava Finn da cama pouco depois das sete da manhã obrigando-o a entrar no banho e descendo para o café da manhã. Pegaram o SightSeeing Bus, viajando no último andar sempre quando a chuva dava uma trégua. Passaram por todos os pontos turísticos da capital inglesa, menos a London Eye e a London Bridge, uma vez que Kurt tinha medo de altura.

Ao segundo dia Finn implorou para que Kurt fosse com ele aos Studio Tour do Harry Potter. Era como se Finn tivesse voltado dez anos atrás, caminhando maravilhado pelas locações que deram vida a magia da maior e inesquecível saga literária. E ao terceiro dia os irmãos retornaram para o prédio do Parlamento com o Big Ben, apoiados na sacada que dava para o Tâmisa sentindo o gélido vento contra o corpo enquanto se esquentavam com um café um chocolate quente do Starbucks.

- Tenho umas reuniões pelo resto da semana com a Vogue daqui e semana que vem são os desfiles. – Kurt comentou vidrado na tela do notebook enquanto Finn saía do banho enrolado num roupão e sendo recebida pela faceta de Jesse, atual namorado do irmão mais novo. – Jesse disse que está com saudades.

Ele acenou e recebeu um sorriso caloroso de Jesse. Ele era um cara legal, mas Blaine também tinha se mostrado um cara legal e olha onde isso levou: um lindo par de chifres na cabeça de Kurt. Mas Jesse era o típico gay que você olhava para ele e não dizia que era gay. Não que tivesse vergonha de sua sexualidade, Jesse vivia usando o discurso de que se aceitava e se via como homem e que nada mudaria isso. Outra vantagem era que Jesse curtia esportes e que isso lhe garantia tardes eufóricas de gritos com futebol americano, basquete, beisebol e hockey.

- Você devia ligar para aquelas moças que conhecemos no avião para que você não fique sozinho no hotel, Finn.

"Já arrebatando corações em Londres, Finn?", Jesse o provocou o que lhe rendeu o dedo do meio para o pavor de Kurt, que detestava esse tipo de comportamento.

- Farei umas compras amanhã pela Oxford Street e depois eu me viro. Não se preocupem, pombinhos. – retrucou pegando suas roupas e retornando para o banheiro.

Deixando Kurt ficar mais à vontade e com privacidade com o namorado, após se vestir Finn desceu para o lobby do hotel e seguiu em direção ao bar. Serviu-se de prato sortido de petiscos e um copo de cerveja enquanto assistia reprises de rugby na ESPN local.

Detestava quando Kurt se fazia de inocente e cínico plantando essas sementinhas na cabeça dele e o deixando agitado. Pediu mais um copo de cerveja antes de puxar o celular e visualizar em seus contatos o nome de Rachel Berry (avião). Jogou o iPhone no balcão e deu uma longa golada na bebida alcoólica tentando desviar a sua atenção para a televisão.

Não durou muito, dois minutos depois Finn se viu fazendo a mesma coisa. Clicou na opção de mensagem e sem dar margem para o arrependimento ele digitou com agilidade:

_3 dias em Londres e já estou entediado. Pode me salvar? XO F._

Enfiou o celular no bolso com a certeza convicta de que ele jamais receberia uma resposta. Afinal de contas, quem vai dar bola para dois irmãos, americanos, com as vidas mais chatas – Kurt nem tanto – do mundo? Finn não estava acostumado a ficar tanto tempo fora de casa, o que dirá num país estrangeiro, por isso tudo era novo, intrigante e ao mesmo tempo tedioso para ele.

A resposta surgiu minutos depois:

_Cinco horas da tarde, amanhã. Em frente Museu Britânico. Londres é muito interessante à noite. Xoxo R._

* * *

**vii.**

Tinha visitado o Museu no primeiro dia, para o tédio de Kurt. Para um amante de artes, principalmente plásticas, Finn se impressionava fácil com museus. No horário marcado lá estava ele, agasalhado e fascinado com a demora em o Sol se por. Ansioso com a espera, o alto rapaz puxou um bloquinho que tinha ganhado de presente mais cedo da recepção de seu hotel e começou a observar a arquitetura do Museu Britânico, absorvendo seus detalhes – mesmo que ao longe – enquanto fazia rabiscos aleatórios e precisos no seu esboço.

Cinco e quinze, cinco e vinte, cinco e meia. Estava prestes a desistir e ir embora quando ao jogar o bloquinho de volta ao bolso ele notou uma pequena silhueta do outro lado da rua descer de um táxi e acenando alegre para ele. Rachel, já acostumada com o trânsito não tão intenso de carros, porém com um alto fluxo de ciclistas, atravessou a rua com agilidade e parou ofegante dia dele.

- Desculpe a demora, tive uns probleminhas de última hora para resolver. Quatro dias em Londres e você teve a ousadia de dizer que estava entediado, Finn Hudson? – o desafiou e conseguindo deixá-lo sem jeito.

- Boston tem um ritmo acelerado, muito diferente daqui. Não me culpe por me entediar tão facilmente. – defendeu-se antes de começar a segui-la. Estava curioso do motivo de Rachel ter marcado esse lugar para se encontrarem e não o Piccadilly Circus ou a Oxford Street.

- Vamos Mr. Arquiteto de Boston e de vida agitada. Espero que esteja com fome e que goste de temperos latinos, vamos ao restaurante da Mrs. Lopez.

Rachel o guiou por duas quadras até atingirem uma rua pouco movimentada, aparentemente pacata. Girou os olhos à procura de uma sacada de restaurante, mas tudo o que viu foram pequenos prédios de no máximo quatro andares com os seus respectivos moradores chegando em casa para seus cachorros ou familiares após mais um dia de trabalho. Entretanto, foi surpreendido ao se dar conta de que o restaurante latino da mãe de Santana não ficava em cima, ao nível da rua, mas abaixo. Rachel falou com um senhor de meia idade parado em frente à uma escada e este deu livre acesso aos dois. Finn se sentia adentrando num antro de mafiosos.

Conforme iam descendo, mais a bagunça se tornava evidente aos ouvidos dos dois. Segurando-o pela mão, Rachel adentrou no recinto agitado, mesas lotadas e diversos sotaques latinos ecoando pelo salão. Mariachis animavam o restaurante com suas canções, banjos, sombreiros e bigodes largos e grandes.

- Rachela! ¿Cómo estás? Vaya! Vaya, mi niña! – uma empolgada senhora do mesmo tom de pelo de Santana apareceu puxando-a para um caloroso abraço. Animada com a recepção, Rachel sorriu retribuindo o gesto. – Mrs. Lopez! Prazer em revê-la. Trouxe um amigo, espero que não se importe. – disse puxando Finn para o lado dela e apresentando-os. – Finn Hudson, esta Mrs. Lopez, mãe de Santana.

- Es hermoso, huh, Rachela! – a senhora disse não sendo nem um pouco discreta e causando bochechas rosadas tanto em Rachel quanto em Finn, que apesar de saber pouco de espanhol, sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo significava. – Prazer em conhecê-lo, niño. – disse com um sotaque arrastado.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Mrs. Lopez.

A senhora gritou num espanhol tão acelerado chamando atenção de seus funcionários que rapidamente acataram as ordens e arrumaram uma mesa para os dois. Guiando-os aos empurrões, o casal de amigos se sentou recebendo dois cardápios. Concordaram em pedir uma porção de chilli com nachos e duas cervejas.

- Onde está Santana? – perguntou curioso e achando que ela se juntaria a eles.

- Num encontro com a namorada, Brittany. Via Skype. – Rachel falou antes de agradecer ao garçom ao trazer uma pequena entrada com petiscos levemente apimentados. – Elas se conheceram quando Santana passou seis meses num estágio de Direito nos EUA.

Contou que apesar de seus pais terem se aposentado da carreira de advocacia – pelo menos com casos grandes e de grande impacto e responsabilidade -, o escritório dos Berry não tinha ficado abandonado. Rachel falou que por ter passado grande parte da adolescência convivendo com ela e seus pais num ambiente tomado por Direito – e pelo fato do que os Berry fizeram por ela e pela Mrs. Lopez na infância – isso acabou influenciando Santana a seguir a carreira dos Berry. Santana estava em treinamento para assumir no próximo ano o cargo-chefe do escritório, por própria indicação de seus pais.

- Isso explica porque estávamos naquele avião voltando para Londres. Santana foi visitá-la em NY e eu fui com ela. Sempre que posso eu vou a NY. Embora não me pergunte se prefiro Londres ou a Big Apple, pois isso é uma pergunta injusta e ingrata. – disse bebericando da cerveja que já tinham sido servidas.

Finn bateu na mesa fingindo frustração, o que arrancou risadas dela. Olhou ao redor, adentrando no modo observador, impressionado com a animação daquele povo, a alegria contagiante e a simpatia estampada nas feições de cada um.

- E Kurt?

- Comprometido com dezenas de reuniões com a Vogue daqui. E vai ser assim pelos próximos dias. Eu nem quero estar por perto na semana do desfile. Não queira ver Kurt estressado,é assustador. – falou compartilhando mais risos com a sua companhia e notando que seu pedido havia chegado.

Pelo cheiro forte do chilli e do nacho, parecia delicioso e ao mesmo tempo bastante apimentado, já que a fumaça, mesmo de longe, fazia seus olhos lacrimejarem. Mrs. Lopez reapareceu desejando-lhes bom apetite.

- Não vá com muita pressa, Finn. As coisas são bem picantes. – Rachel aconselhou antes de mordiscar o primeiro pedaço, para em seguida abanar a boca por causa da ardência.

Desacreditado e achando um exagero da parte dela, Finn fez o mesmo somente para virar metade da garrafa de cerveja, sentindo toda a garganta arder, como se estivesse em chamas. Gritou dando um soco na mesa e o restante dos clientes gritou em seguida, tocando a maior zona só por causa de uma porção de chilli com nachos.

Custou para se acostumarem com o teor de pimenta, mas já conseguiam comer como dois ser humanos decentes sem se abanarem – embora o calor fosse constante.

- Me diga que você foi, pelo menos, a um dos musicais daqui, Finn.

- Kurt e eu tentamos pegar Wicked antes de ontem, mas por alguma razão eles não estavam se apresentando. Nos contentamos com O Rei Leão, minha escolha. Emocionante, devo admitir. Não diga a Kurt que eu chorei, pois passei o resto do meu dia negando isso para ele. – o rapaz respondeu pegando a última sobra do chilli com um dos últimos nachos.

- Wicked não está sendo apresentando porque eles estão fazendo renovação de elenco. Estão atrás de uma nova Elphaba e de uma nova Glinda. – disse oferecendo sorrisos para conhecidos do restaurante. – Não se preocupe, não vou falar que um gigante charmoso como você chorou durante O Rei Leão, o musical. – completou virando o resto da cerveja e se levantando oferecendo sua mão. – ARRIBA, FINN! Vamos dançar!

* * *

**viii.**

Tirando a parte desajeitada e cômica da sua tentativa de dançar junto com os mariachis, Finn poderia considerar que a noite foi divertida. Rachel também não era lá essas coisas, mas pelo menos ela conseguia enganar. Dançaram até estarem com as roupas ensopadas de suor, sempre gargalhando e incentivados pelos clientes fervorosos e animados.

Não estavam bêbados, mas depois de quatro garrafas de cerveja para ela e sete para ele, era seguro dizer que eles estavam no estágio de alegres. Pegaram um táxi juntos, Finn insistindo em deixá-la primeiro.

- Eu não vou deixar você cair no tédio, Finn. Amanhã, às cinco horas no Regent's Park, em frente ao Tussaud's. Obrigada pela noite. Até amanhã. – despediu-se dando um estalado beijo na bochecha dele.

- Até amanhã, Rach.

O apelido não passou despercebido por ela e o jeito que Rachel reagiu – abaixando a cabeça, maçãs do rosto coradas e empurrando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha – deixou Finn em estado de adoração. Finalizou com um sorriso lateral, que Rachel tinha confessado horas antes, que era o ponto alto do charme desajeitado que Finn carregava. O táxi arrancou vagaroso enquanto Finn girava o pescoço acompanhando a subida pelas escadas e entrada em segurança no prédio em que morava.

* * *

**ix.**

** - **Onde você estava?!

- Volte a dormir, Kurt.

Seu irmão apareceu sonolento à porta do banheiro finalmente notando que ele havia voltado e Finn o enxotou de volta para cama. Após um relaxante banho e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, Finn seguiu para a sua cama e sucumbiu ao sono.

* * *

**x.**

- Sei que me disse que já veio aqui com o Kurt no primeiro dia que chegaram, mas duvido que se divertiram. Estou lhe passando os ensinamentos de Santana, Finn. Sinta-se importante.

Estavam na fila do mais famoso museu de cera do mundo. E Rachel tinha razão num ponto, foi uma visita turística e ainda mais na companhia de Kurt – que por sinal detestava crianças e adolescentes escandalosos e era isso o que você mais encontra dentro do museu e na fila - , o que dificultava as coisas. Finn desistiu de apreciar as esculturas de cera após cruzar com a de Bob Marley e ouvir Kurt impaciente a ponto de berrar para todo mundo calar a boca.

- E o que os "ensinamentos de Santana" incluem, huh?

- Você vai ver.

Fez uma nota mental de agradecer a Santana, pois Rachel estava soltinha pelo museu fazendo as mais ridículas poses com as ceras, e aos poucos Finn se sentia contagiado em fazer a mesma coisa. Foto atrás de foto, cada pose ele jogava a cabeça para trás gargalhando. Ao chegar perto de Angelina Jolie e Brad Pitt, Rachel se abaixou se passando por uma das crianças adotadas pelo casal; passando por Hitchcock, Finn e Rachel conseguiram fazer um jogo de sombras refazendo – de forma bem precária – a cena épica de Psicose, pedindo para um terceiro tirar uma foto.

Sempre partindo de improvisos e pedindo que outras pessoas tirassem fotos, os dois se sentaram perto da estátua de Audrey Hepburn, um de cada lado. Finn com uma folha colada na cara com os dizeres "O cara do filme" e Rachel do outro lado segurando uma folha escrita "Sou o gato". Usando artifícios das folhas de papel com os dizeres mais babacas, o casal de amigos partiu para George Clooney, com Finn fotografando Rachel segurando uma folha com uma seta apontada para o ator com a frase "já comi!". Com Johnny Depp, ela ainda foi mais sacana e fingiu derrubar uma moeda, se abaixando do jeito nada convencional na frente da cera dele, o que configurou uma pose erótica para a foto tirada.

- Eu não aguento mais rir! – Finn exclamou mostrando a Rachel a foto do Kama Sutra encenado com a estátua do Mr. Depp.

Ao passar por Robert Downey Jr., Rachel agarrou a bunda de cera do ator enquanto Finn posou ao lado se fazendo se namorado ciumento. Finn conseguiu pegar um guarda-chuva de uma senhora e Rachel fez cara de psicopata com o objeto na mão enquanto ele a fotografava ao lado de Britney Spears, refazendo a hilária foto do surto da cantora.

Bob Marley, o casal de amigos reproduziu dois cigarros de maconha gigantes, um para cada um, enquanto posavam para a foto. Finn tirou foto agarrando os seios de Nicole Kidman e fazendo as poses mais obscenas com as ceras femininas. Perto de Hitler, Rachel sinalizou o pênis do ditador como minúsculo, e Finn se esforçava para manter a câmera estável e não se deixar levar pelas risadas. Com o Presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, eles posaram ao dele segurando papeis com os dizeres "YES WE CAN!". E ao final, eles finalizaram com chave de ouro ao reproduzirem os seios cônicos de Madonna, os dois parados ao lado da cantora fazendo as caretas mais ridículas para a foto. Com Michael Jackson, Finn se aproveitou do fato de estar trajado com um jaqueta de couro e fez a icônica pose do Rei do Pop segurando a virilha enquanto Rachel segurava uma folha com seta escrito "He thinks that he is bad. Poor boy."

Seguiram para a parte assustadora do Museu, e Rachel não achando mais tanta graça assim. Agarrada como se sua vida dependesse disso em Finn, eles caminharam como comboio de pessoas pelas câmaras assustadoras, pulando e gritando de susto. Passado os minutos agonizantes, atingiram o espaço dos heróis de cera junto com o cinema em 4D.

Deixaram o museu de mãos dadas, suados, barriga dolorida por horas seguidas de tantas risadas, porém felizes. Estava chuviscando e eles estavam famintos.

- A únicas coisas abertas até tarde por aqui são os pubs e os Starbucks. Escolhe. – Rachel ditou as opções.

Abraçados e com passos apressados por causa da fina chuva, eles caminharam até ao Starbucks mais próximo. Nada como um lanche quentinho com uma bebida quente para fechar a noite. Finn voltou até a poltrona deles trazendo a bandeja e sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu disse que os ensinamentos de Santana eram divertidos. Na primeira vez que ela me obrigou a fazer essas coisas eu quase me enterrei no chão de vergonha. Até que eu comecei a ver a graça em tudo isso. Torna a vida mais leve, sabe. Senso de humor é a minha filosofia. – ela confessou antes de morder um pedaço do baggel gigante que tinha escolhido.

- Foi uma das tardes mais divertidas da minha vida! – Finn respondeu empolgado já na metade do seu primeiro baggel. – Agradeça Santana por mim, por favor.

Caíram num confortável silencio, comendo, trocando olhares intensos e sorrisos indiscretos. Cada um na sua e ao mesmo interagindo, avançando nos limites do platônico – porque era isso que definia o relacionamento deles e que aos poucos ia perdendo essa definição ao passo que eles abaixavam as barreiras, sem nem ao menos perceber. Como agora. Finn estava ciente de que o seu tempo na terra da Rainha era estipulado. Sua vida não estava aqui, logo deixar fluir o que ele e Rachel estavam criando era pedir por um sofrimento desnecessário. O platonismo deixava margem para isso, para a imaginação, para o "e se", porém, quanto mais tempo passavam juntos, mais eles desejavam o que não deviam.

- Traga Santana amanhã. Jante conosco no hotel. Por minha conta. – ele convidou.

- Ótima ideia. Mas antes, eu e você iremos caminhar pela margem do Tâmisa e ir até a London Bridge pela tarde. – ela sugeriu e Finn aceitou de imediato. – Eu falei que não vou deixar o Mr. Boston cair no tédio. – completou dando a língua para ele.

* * *

**xi.**

Tiveram sorte de pegar uma tarde nublada, porém com um tímido Sol querendo aparecer. A extensão do Tâmisa era algo inexplicável e impressionante. Caminharam por uns dois quilômetros, conversando besteiras, tirando fotos, fazendo lanches aqui e outros acolá. Pararam próximos da London Bridge para descansarem um pouco, sentaram-se num dos canteiros gramados aproveitando os raros raios solares.

Dessa vez ele veio preparado. Jogando a mochila de lado, Finn pegou um simples, porém todo amassado, bloco de papel e um giz de cera, começando com uns rabiscos leves. Rachel aproveitou para fazer a mochila do amigo de travesseiro, cruzou as pernas para o alto cantarolando uma melodia qualquer, nem ao menos percebendo o que Finn estava a fazer.

Minutos de silêncio se seguiram até ela se virar e erguer os óculos escuros, notando a concentração dele e—

- Não se mova. Retome a sua posição, Rachel.

- Você está me desenhando?! – perguntou com uma mistura de indignação, lisonjeio e surpresa enquanto voltava a se deitar.

- Na verdade, é a paisagem. E você está no meu campo de visão, logo, você faz parte da paisagem.

Era só um esboço, algo feito com rapidez, porém com habilidade e precisão. Tons de cinza davam o contraste e com o Sol se pondo, o que se via na folha eram silhuetas sombreadas. Soaria melancólico se o contorno de Rachel não estivesse numa posição tão relaxada e com um rosto sereno. Tâmisa mais ao fundo e bem distante a London Bridge. O campo de visão de Finn era mais amplo, porém focou-se no espaço que Rachel ocupava. Retoques finais, assinatura e devidamente datado, ele finalizou.

Fazia tempo que não fazia um desses desenhos livres, levando uma vida milimetrada e demarcada como arquiteto, Finn estava perdendo o lado "livre" e deixando que a exatidão de Da Vinci, da física e da matemática ditá-lo. O equilíbrio era essencial e Rachel era responsável por resgatá-lo. Sentia-se mais Finn com ela do que com o Finn que se acostumou do outro lado do Atlântico, em Boston.

- Terminei.

Erguendo as armações quadradas dos óculos escuros, Rachel se sentou ao lado de um Finn tomado pela timidez e hesitante para lhe mostrar o desenho. Era evidente que ela era, de fato, a _paisagem_. Seu rosto era o único rico com detalhes, uma vez que era o único pegando os raios solares, o resto do corpo desenhado numa perfeita silhueta com vários tons de cinza. Analisou o restante, o rio de Londres, a ponte, os prédios do outro lado da margem, os guindastes à beira do Tâmisa.

Um "obrigada" ou um "ficou lindo", estava aberto até as críticas. Mas Rachel resolveu surpreendê-lo com um singelo beijo, um leve tocar de lábios que correu pelo corpo dele como uma potente corrente elétrica, deixando-o arrepiado desde a ponta dos pés até a nuca.

- Está perfeito, Finn. – sussurrou ainda com suas testas coladas.

A pele aveludada da mão dela, o toque queimando a lateral de seu rosto. Não queria admitir, mas já estava envolvido demais e foi Rachel quem deu sinal verde. Tentaram, resistiram, mas não foi o suficiente. Era com um elo, um barbante invisível unindo-os. Algo que quanto mais lutavam contra, mais os traziam um para perto do outro. Tudo gritava encrenca, confusão, dor, principalmente saudades. Por enquanto, podiam fingir que nada disso existia e preservar esse mundinho que começaram a criar desde o primeiro encontro no avião e ignorarem a presença do tempo, o tique-taque inimigo à espreita.

* * *

**xii.**

O jantar corria animado, Santana e Kurt divertindo a mesa com suas histórias hilárias e é claro, cavando do fundo do baú as coisas mais vergonhosas que Rachel e Finn já fizeram no passado.

Em um determinado momento, Kurt – depois de muitas taças de vinho - teve a total indelicadeza de jogar a história de Finn com Quinn no meio da conversa, falando para todos os lados sua opinião sobre o ocorrido. Acusando o irmão de babaca e ingênuo, o fashionista relatou toda a odisseia, desde o início do namoro nos tempos do colégio, passando pela personalidade insuportável de Quinn, falando da gravidez, do pedido de casamento de Finn até descobrir uma semana antes do casório que o filho não era dele e sim de seu, até então, melhor amigo, Noah Puckerman.

- Com licença.

Kurt olhou alarmado vendo o irmão se levantar e sair em direção ao lobby do hotel. Fitou Santana e Rachel confuso e voltou a bebericar o vinho.

- Eu vou levar o Mr. Falo Demais Quando Bebo E Acabo Humilhando o Meu Irmão Sem Querer de volta para o quarto dele e enquanto isso vá falar com Finn, Rachel. – Santana falou se levantando e afastando a taça e a garrafa de vinho tinto do alcance de Kurt. – Okay, chega para você por hoje, Lady Hummel. Vamos subir. – completou apoiando o jovem gay contra ela e vendo sua amiga desaparecer atrás do grandão.

Com os saltos batendo contra o mármore lindamente desenhado do chão, Rachel identificou o porte alto de Finn parado na calçada do lado de fora do hotel. Passou pela porta giratória e se arrependeu de não ter se lembrado de pegar o casaco quando saiu em disparada atrás dele.

Finn estava tenso só de ver pela postura. Expressão séria e firme, mãos enfiadas nos bolso da frente da calça, olhar desfocado, respiração acelerada. Caminhou vagarosa para perto dele, chamando-o algumas vezes.

- Ele age daquele jeito porque desde o início Kurt me avisou sobre Quinn, os dois sempre foram inimigos mortais na época do colégio. E eu, o otário apaixonado aqui, achava que seria pai e que daria início a uma família engoli toda ladainha que Quinn jogava para mim.

- Você sabe que é melhor do que isso, não é? Melhor do que Quinn, esse Noah Puckerman, melhor do que Kurt e os comentários infelizes dele... Aos meus olhos, você é melhor do que todos eles. Não se prenda ao passado, Finn. – disse com mais confiança para se aproximar do arquiteto. – Prender-se ao passado é mostrar que de alguma forma você ainda se importa e eles não merecem isso de você.

- Mas não deixo de ser o babaca da história. – retorquiu ao assumir de novo uma postura defensiva, o que deixou Rachel um pouco hesitante na aproximação.

- Quer saber uma coisa sobre mim, Finn Hudson? – seu tom de voz era mais descontraído enquanto Rachel se prostrava na frente dele e com o indicador o chamava para mais perto. Curioso, ele se abaixou e se deixou ser enlaçado pelos braços furtivos dela. – Eu não saio com babacas, só com caras incríveis. – cochichou momentos antes de beijá-lo com vontade.

* * *

**xiii.**

Os planos para Domingo incluíam almoço juntos, musical "Singin' in The Rain", uma caminhada com direito a mãos dadas e abraços pela Oxford Street, um lanche no Starbucks e à noite, mais uma visita ao Big Bem e uma ida a London Eye, a roda gigante de Londres.

- Primeira vez, então?

- Yeap. Kurt tem medo de altura.

Abraçados e uma vez ou outra trocando beijos rápidos, o casal esperava paciente na pequena fila da atração. Após ouvirem as instruções básicas de segurança, com os cintos travados, a porta da cabine foi fechada e eles começaram a vagarosa subida. Uma volta completa durava por volta de meia hora

Aos poucos a Londres noturna ganhava forma e vida à medida que eles iam subindo. Rachel se aconchegou mais próxima do arquiteto; acomodada num silêncio confortável eles absorviam a paisagem. A recatada Londres, lar de tantas lendas, artistas, histórias, cenário de vitórias e tragédias se via rendida a uma típica noite de verão, tão quieta e iluminada lá de cima.

Aproveitando o leve solavanco indicando que alguém estava adentrando numa das cabines, Finn retirou a máquina fotográfica, colou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço da baixinha e tirou várias fotos, cada uma com uma careta diferente. Estavam criando memórias, pois se o tempo estava contra eles, pelo menos as fotos serviriam como um pequeno alívio nas horas mais escuras.

- Pedi uma semana não remunerada de férias do meu trabalho e estava pensando em te sequestrar e te levar comigo para Blackpool na próxima semana. – Rachel sugeriu, saindo do conforto dos braços dele e sentando-se de frente para Finn.

- Posso ver com a recepção do hotel se eles tem como fazer uma reser—

- Não, não. Não precisa, Finn. Eu—

- Mas—

- Escuta. – ela foi mais rápida segurando o rosto dele e conseguindo sua total atenção. – Meus pais tem uma casa de veraneio em Blackpool e eu tenho uma das cópias das chaves. Partindo amanhã cedo de trem, em três horas, mais ou menos, estaremos em Blackpool.

- E seus pais vão estar de acordo com você levando um estranho para a casa que pertence a eles?

- Não estarei levando um estranho. – ela contrapôs. – Estarei levando o meu... – hesitou mordiscando o lábio inferior. Ela sabia qual palavra queria usar, ele também sabia. Mas dizê-la só tornaria as coisas ainda mais complicadas do que já eram. – _Meu Finn_.

Sorriu cabisbaixo e se aproximou da moça beijando sua testa, descendo para as bochechas e por fim dando um beijo intenso nos lábios. Eram mudanças que Finn lutava para não demonstrar, mas a convivência diária e facilidade que Rachel tinha para lê-lo tornava tudo perceptível aos olhos dela. O gosto do beijo veio com mais necessidade, desespero; Finn ansiava por amparo. Ele se fragilizava emocionalmente de uma maneira tão cruel na frente de Rachel que tudo o que ela queria fazer era largar tudo e protegê-lo do mundo

- Okay, eu vou com você.

* * *

**xiv.**

Kurt não pareceu muito se importar com o fato de que seu irmão ficaria longe durante uma semana no interior da Inglaterra com uma estranha que ele conhecer uma semana antes dentro de um avião. Mas quem era ele para usar tal argumento, uma vez que o mesmo Kurt arrastaria Santana – também uma estranha de avião – como sua companhia na London Fashion Week.

Por falar na Latina, ao descobrir que ela e Finn estavam saindo juntos, o comportamento dela mudou, tornando-se evasivo e uma vez ou outra Rachel a pegava lançando olhares cheios de julgamentos. Como agora, na estação de trem. Santana estava a mesma pessoa com Finn, porém com Rachel a coisa tinha mudado de fugura.

- A gente se vê em uma semana. Divirta-se com Kurt, se conseguir. – Finn comentou abraçando a melhor amiga de _sua Rachel_.

- Fique de olho nela por mim, Frankenteen.

Bateu continência ao receber a ordem e ganhou um soco dolorido na altura dos ombros da advogada. Acenaram pela última vez e cruzaram o portão para o terminal de embarque com Rachel guiando-o até a cor onde os assentos deles estavam marcados.

Eram quase dez horas da manhã quando Rachel o notificou de que eles haviam saído dos limites de Londres. Sentados num confortável vagão, o trem atingiu as longas campinas verdes indicando de que estavam se aproximando do interior inglês. A princípio, Finn tentava captar – mesmo com a velocidade considerada razoavelmente rápida – as nuances de paisagens e sempre que passavam por alguma isolado vilarejo ele ficava louco querendo saber mais da arquitetura.

Tanta informação só podia resultar em mais um inusitado desenho de Finn, que rabiscava feroz com o giz de cera, colocando tudo no papel uma mente agitada misturando pintura ao ar livre com a precisão da arquitetura. Rachel acompanhou todo o processo calada, impressionada com os traços firmes e a rapidez com que ele conseguia dar formas as coisas. Era como se ele estivesse em transe de tão concentrado que ficava.

Ao final, o desenho era um clichê: campos, colinas perfeitamente delineadas, uma pequena casa cercada e uma singela criação de gado. Porém, Finn ganhava destaque pela riqueza de detalhes, era como se a visão dele conseguisse parar o tempo, dar um zoom nas coisas e absorvê-las. Assinou e datou antes de olhar relaxado e feliz para Rachel.

- É impressionante o que você faz e é ainda mais fascinante ver o processo de criação, Finn. – o elogiou e se derretendo vendo-o ficar sem graça instantaneamente.

- Com fome? – perguntou notando uma moça com um carinho cheio de guloseimas e um hipnotizante cheiro de café se aproximando. Rachel acenou. – Vou ver o que tem de gostoso.

O grandão retornou minutos depois com vários sacos de salgadinhos, barrinhas de chocolate, garrafas d'água e dois cafés. Acomodaram-se na mesa e tomaram um segundo round do café da manhã.

* * *

**xv.**

- Sabe a melhor parte de ir para o interior?

- Huh?

- A viagem de trem. Por três horas me sinto num dos romances de Jane Austen.

* * *

**xvi.**

O caminho da estação de trem até a residência de veraneio dos Berry não foi muito distante. Pegando um táxi – que Rachel conhecia o motorista, dando Finn a real noção do quanto a cidade era pequena -, cinco minutos bastaram e eles já estavam na orla de Blackpool parando em frente a um monte de hotéis e pousadas baratas, misturando-se com as casas residenciais.

- Obrigada, John. – Rachel agradeceu ao simpático taxista depois de pagá-lo. – Traga as malas, Finn. – pediu subindo a pequena rampinha, alcançando a humilde varanda de frente para o mar. Abriu as fechaduras dando de cara com uma casa parcialmente lenta, uma vez que seus pais estiveram ali cerca de duas semanas atrás. – Bem vindo.

A casa era pequena, dois quartos, uma sala separada apenas por uma bancada da cozinha e apenas um banheiro. Rachel e guiou até o fundo da casa, com um quintal modesto também e que tinha um portão que dava para uma das ruas principais.

- Ali fica o quarto dos meus pais, o meu é esse aqui. – falou arrastando as malas de ambos para o quarto rosado. – Até o mês passado tínhamos uma cama de solteiro aqui até eu convencer papai a me comprar uma de casal. O guarda-roupa é minúsculo, mas com jeitinho a gente consegue dividi-lo. – completou pulando no pescoço do grandão e exigindo um beijo.

- Mas a gente faz isso mais tarde. Vamos sair!

Agasalharam-se mais um pouco, uma vez que a brisa do mar era forte e bem gélida, saindo pela porta dos fundos. De acordo com Rachel, eles não estavam muito longe do centro, portanto, a caminhada seria rápida. Enquanto caminhavam, Finn foi sendo informado rapidamente sobre a cidade, o que se tinha para fazer, pontos turísticos, como a evidente enorme torre, conhecida como Blackpool Tower.

A diferença entre Londres e o interior era absurda. Se na capital inglesa tudo era caótico e uma mistura de raças, Blackpool se apresentava calma e com a verdadeira essência do ingês.

- Um dos clientes de papai não tinha como mais pagar por seus serviços, e honestamente, papai não ligou. Pois se ele acha que a pessoa está com a razão e está sendo injustiçada, ele vai até o fim. O pagamento é o que menos importa. Mas o cliente insistiu em agradecê-lo de alguma forma após o ganho de causa e nos obrigou, praticamente, a ficar com essa casa aqui em Blackpool. – Rachel explicou adentrando numas pequenas ruazinhas, sempre sorrindo e cumprimentando todos.

Como primeiro dia na cidade, o casal conheceu o Opera House, se divertiram nas masmorras assustadoras da Torre, fizeram compras pelo centro, almoçaram num restaurante italiano. Pouco antes das cinco horas da tarde eles retornaram para casa e contentaram-se em passar o resto do dia jogando Poker.

* * *

**xvii.**

- Acorda Finn! Vamos passear de bonde pela orla!

Rachel podia ter uma alegria contagiante, mas Finn sentia-se exausto do dia anteior. Resmungando por deixar o colchão tão cedo e vendo-se incapaz de dizer não para ela, caminhou para o banheiro para tomar um banho gelado a fim de ficar mais atento e acordar de vez.

A linha do bonde pegava toda a orla de Blackpool, de uma ponta a outra. Aos risos e parecendo dois jovens adultos apaixonados, eles se fixaram no meio, segurando a barra de metal enquanto arrancaram selinhos um do outro. Finn sempre com a câmera nas mãos, registrando tudo o que podia, seja por pequenos filmes ou dezenas de fotos.

Chegando a última estação, consequentemente ao último píer, eles desceram e foram fazer um passeio pelo pequeno comércio, comprando bugigangas e parando até para fazer um lanche.

- Sabe o que eu estava planejando? – Rachel perguntou se aconchegando mais no abraço de Finn, sentindo a areia gélida da praia grudas nos seus pés enquanto caminhavam sem rumo.

- O que?

- Na outra ponta do litoral tem um parque de diversões gigante, a gente podia voltar para casa, almoçar e passar o resto da tarde lá.

Ele parou girando-a até ficarem de frente um para o outro. Rachel o encarou, sempre com aquele pequeno sorriso e com brilho nos olhos, convidando-o a quebrar mais barreiras, a ser impetuoso, livre.

- E sabe o que eu estava planejando? – ele indagou fazendo-a erguer uma sobrancelha, curiosa. – Em dar para você trinta segundos de vantagem até que eu saia atrás de você para te pegar. Corre!

Com os olhos arregalados e gargalhando, Rachel saiu em disparada pela areia da praia. Cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes, ela já tinha quase cem metros de vantagem quando Finn começou a ir atrás dela. Três passadas da baixinha era o equivalente a uma única do arquiteto grandão, por isso que não foi difícil para alcançá-la. Aos gritos e com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir, Rachel abraçou Finn pelo pescoço sentindo-o gargalhar com ela.

Aproveitaram a tarde como duas crianças pelo parque de diversões. Com direito a várias idas às três montanhas-russas, corredeiras e muitas guloseimas.

* * *

**xviii.**

** - **Para um amante do Classic Rock como você eu não posso deixar de levá-lo a Liverpool. Nossa sorte é que a cidade é perto daqui, logo podemos ir cedo, ficar por lá o dia inteiro e voltar à noite.

Estavam deitados ao relento na velha rede da pequena varanda de frente para a praia. Era final de tarde do terceiro dia de vida pacata de interior. Esgotados por estarem nesse ritmo louco de turismo – mais por parte de Finn e ela bancando a guia turística -, o casal decidiu tirar o dia para descansar, comer uma comidinha caseira e assistir as reprises de Friends.

- Parece um ótimo plano, _babe_.

De olhos fechados, relaxando com a brisa, o cheiro do mar e o leve balançar da rede, Finn beijou as madeixas de sua garota com um sorriso contente e impossível de ser tirado dos lábios.

* * *

**xix.**

Kurt estava com Santana trancafiado num dos escritórios alugados pela Vogue durante a Fashion Week dando uma rápida olhada em seu notebook, respondendo as mensagens de Jesse quando as notificações começaram a aparecer, uma, duas, três, cinco, nove, onze.

Ao abrir o facebook de seu irmão se deparou com diversas fotos de Finn com Rachel posando com estátuas dos Beatles, em frente a um Pub chamando The Cavern, ao lado de um grande submarino amarelo.

- Blackpool? – o fashionista perguntou confuso para a latina.

- Nope. Ela o levou até Liverpool. Se esse relacionamento não tivesse um prazo de validade eu até diria que eles são lindos juntos. – ela o respondeu de forma ácida e ainda inconformada na enrascada que Rachel tinha se metido.

* * *

**xx.**

Se tinha uma coisa que Finn tinha aprendido em Blackpool é que a cidade ficar deserta depois das cinco horas da tarde. Parece que todos ficam entocados em suas casas, o que em parte é verdade. Mas Rachel o fez descobrir que às vezes as aparências enganam.

Adentraram num pub, abarrotado, com um palco meia boca montado, um DJ e uma cesta com os mais ridículos acessórios. Após pegarem uma mesa e se servirem com duas cervejas, o casal se recostou abraçados observando a alegria e empolgação dos frequentadores. No palco, um revezamento de pessoas no karaokê, uns péssimos, outros mais ou menos e raros com o dom de cantar. Maioria bêbada.

- Vamos cantar, Finn!

Ele riu com deboche e se fixou na cadeira enquanto ela tentava puxá-lo.

- Vamos, por favor! Pára de ser careta e chato! – Rachel miou batendo o pé no chão feito uma criança com pirraça. – Uma música só!

- Eu não sei cantar! – o rapaz argumentou.

- Tudo bem então, banque o jovem com espírito de velho enquanto eu vou me divertir. – emburrada e contrariada, Rachel se afastou em direção ao palco para falar com o DJ.

Já tinha atingido a sua cota de vergonha por uma vida inteira tentar dançar música latina com ela no restaurante da mãe de Santana na semana passada. Cantar estava completamente fora do seu alcance, e mesmo detestando deixá-la chateada, Finn decidiu por não cede dessa vez.

Contentando-se em observá-la de longe e ignorando o timbre desafinado do ser em cima do palco cantarolando Katy Perry, Finn tentava "reconquistá-la" com gestos bobos, piscadelas, beijinhos etc. O DJ tomou o microfone nas mãos, apresentou Rachel e a música que ela iria cantar. Aerosmith, I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing.

Mesmo à distância, dentro de um pub, com várias pares de olhos voltados para os dois, era perceptível que Rachel cantava diretamente para Finn, uma vez que o olhar que sustentavam era intenso. Diante de Finn nada mais existia a não ser essa voz angelical tranquilizando-o de seus temores, a presença pequena em tamanho, porém, onipotente em todo resto. E o significado que a letra, que justamente essa música carregava era tão arrebatadora quanto a onda de sentimentos que explodiu dentro dele. Finn já tinha ouvido falar em amor à primeira vista, mas se ainda estava em dúvida se estava ou não se apaixonando por Rachel, ao ouvir sua voz aveludada inebriando seus sentidos, Finn passou a acreditar em amor ao primeiro canto.

* * *

**xxi.**

Roupas descartadas, banhados por uma noite fria, um mar agitado, leve chuva lá fora e uma cidade mergulhada no silêncio. Vararam madrugada adentro numa entregue total, desencorajados de barreiras, dupla consciência de que quanto mais se envolviam, mais difícil seria dizer adeus e ao mesmo tempo sabendo que lutar contra era perda de tempo.

- A vida seria bem mais simples sem o tempo para nos determinar...

Iluminados somente com as fracas luzes da linha do bonde e dos postes das calçadas que vinham pela janela, Rachel divagava criando formas aleatórias no peito desnudo e sereno de Finn.

- A vida teria mais graça...

- E tudo seria um caos, Rach.

- Não seja tão racional, Finn!

O arquiteto riu rouco quando levou um leve tapa, puxou mais as cobertas para cima deles ao notar a pele suave de Rachel se eriçar de frio.

- Sem o tempo, seríamos livres. Liberdade de ir e vir sem se preocupar com limites. _Livres para ir e livres para ficar._

Notou que era a primeira vez que eles tocavam no assunto, que até o início do relacionamento deles, era tabu. Acostumado a se fragilizar e demonstrar isso com mais facilidade, Finn recebeu com surpresa o tom embargado da voz de Rachel. Nessas quase duas semanas em que a conhecia, ela se mostrou diferente de todas as mulheres que tinha conhecido na vida.

- A vida seria perfeita, baby.

* * *

**xxii.**

Uma simples caminhada pelo calçadão no final de tarde de sexta-feira se transformou numa divertida ida a um das dezenas de cassinos de Blackpool no píer mais próximo. Finn estava na fila do caixa esperando trocar algumas notas por moedas enquanto Rachel correu cassino adentro com o primeiro balde cheio pela metade com as moedas com a cara da Rainha.

Vagou por vários corredores até achá-la com olhos grudados numa das máquinas – aquelas de empurrar as moedinhas para baixo -, colocando uma atrás da outra. Rachel estava tão concentrada no jogo que pouco se importou com a chegada do namorado (?).

- Acho que se você colo—

- Cala a boca Finn, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

Erguendo os braços em defesa e achando graça da determinação dela, Finn se afastou em direção a uma mesa de Blackjack. Perdeu mais do que ganhou partidas, mas tudo se tornava irrelevante vendo Rachel se frustrar por causa do maldito joguinho das moedas. Ela batia o pé no chão, batia na máquina, cerrava os punhos e grunhia de raiva. Era uma graça.

- Acabou o meu balde. – declarou caminhando até a mesa de Blackjack com o rosto tristonho. – Alguma sorte aí?

- Mais um menos. Fica aqui do meu lado e quem sabe eu ganho essa rodada. – respondeu e lhe presenteou com um beijo rápido.

Terminaram a noite dividindo coquetéis numa mesinha pouco iluminada do lado de fora do píer, Finn fazendo mais um dos seus desenhos e Rachel posando, sem ao menos perceber, enquanto observava da sacada a maré subir e as pequenas ondas quebrarem no banco de areia.

* * *

**xxiii.**

A última noite em Blackpool foi marcada pela espontaneidade, muitas fotos, uma tarde inteira fazendo amor e um jantar caseiro preparado por Finn. Sentados nos degraus da varanda de frente para o mar, o casal dividia uma garrafa de vinho, trocando beijos lentos, carinhos, declarações em silencio, no perigoso jogo do saber fingir.

- Eu fiz uma audição para Wicked, papel de Elphaba. – Rachel confessou enquanto tirava o excesso de baba de mais um dos calorosos beijos que trocaram dos lábios do rapaz. – Eles disseram que iam me ligar nessa próxima semana. – completou enchendo de novo a própria taça de vinho.

- Isso é maravilhoso, Rachel! – o grandão exclamou animado e roubando uma série de selinhos dela. – Depois do que eu vi no pub, eu tenho certeza de que eles não seriam burros de dispensarem uma pessoa talentosa como você, babe.

- Acha mesmo?

- Yeap.

* * *

**xxiv.**

O comportamento de Rachel mudou radicalmente quando eles pisaram em Londres de novo. Saindo do trem, passando pela plataforma de desembarque e encontrando os rostos conhecidos de Kurt e Santana esperando-os, a baixinha grudou com a melhor amiga na frente, deixando os dois irmãos um pouco para trás.

- Não se faça de surpreso, admita que isso era previsto desde o começo. Ela só está se protegendo, Finn. – Kurt disse para um Finn confuso, sem saber muito o que fazer.

Santana parecia estar cooperando com o comportamento de Rachel, pois assim que saíram da estação de trem as duas já tinham entrado no conversível da latina e dispararam pelas movimentadas ruas de Londres.

Finn tentou correr atrás gritando o nome das duas. Cabisbaixo e frustrado, Kurt o colocou num taxi de volta ao hotel deles.

Trancafiado no quarto pelo resto do dia, Finn ainda se encontrava em negação, preso na bolha, no mundinho perfeito que eles haviam criado durante essa semana em Blackpool, contemplando como algo tão certo podia ter dado errado. E o pior não foi se dar conta de que Rachel, de alguma forma, o iludiu, ciente de que planejava isso o tempo todo, o pior foi aceitar que ela tinha razão.

* * *

**xxv.**

Segunda, terça, quarta... Na quinta-feira Kurt o expulsou aos berros do quarto de hotel.

- Parece que voltamos para o estado pós-Quinn! Saia dessa cama, vá ver o sol, vai fazer qualquer coisa, sei lá! Mas saia dessa letargia mórbida!

- Vai se foder!

- Linguagem, Finn! Linguagem!

Irritado e sem um pingo de paciência, o jovem arquiteto entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com uma força desnecessária, tomou um banho rápido, pouco se importando se estava apresentável ou não, Finn ignorou a barba que havia tomado conta de seu rosto e os cabelos bagunçados. Jogando um casaco largo por cima, ele desceu, querendo distância de Kurt o mais rápido possível.

Caminhou horas sem rumo pelas ruas da capital inglesa, mas de alguma forma sempre voltava aos mesmos lugares em que estivera com Rachel. Ligações ignoradas, recados ignorados; era como se ela tivesse sumido fazendo-o questionar se Rachel era mesmo real ou se tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto de sua mente.

Procurou em todos os lugares, o restaurante da Mrs. Lopez, ficou horas parado em frente ao prédio dela, Oxford Street e nem foi difícil achar o escritório dos Berry, onde Santana tentou ser a mais delicada possível ao dizer que era para ele cair fora da vida de Rachel.

Retornou ao hotel tarde da noite para encontrar Kurt recebendo-o com um abraço e sermões por ter saído e ter ignorado suas ligações.

- Quer calar a porra da boca só por um minuto, Kurt?! Por favor!

- Eu estava preocupado! Você sai, não diz para onde vai, vaga por aí o dia inteiro e olha a hora que você retorna! – o jovem gay retruca impaciente.

- Já cheguei a conclusão de que você adora me colocar nesse seu joguinho masoquista, não é? Vai lá, irmãozinho! Fala mais uma vez "eu te disse"! FALA! – Finn explodiu causando um pulo de espanto no irmão, que por cautela, deu dois passos para trás. – Mais uma história da Saga "Meu Irmão Não me Escuta Só Se Fode No Amor" para você contar para os seus amiguinhos e me humilhar sempre que tem chance. Você é um babaca, Kurt! BABACA!

- Eu só estou querendo te aju—

- Não fode, Kurt! Ajudar é o caralho! Você assume essa sua postura de superior como uma defesa, um reflexo da perseguição que sofreu no colégio! Eu entendo! Mas eu sou seu irmão! Não posso ser de sangue, mas eu sou de coração! Compartilhamos um pai e uma mãe, cara! E é foda assisti-lo se divertindo com a sua superioridade ao me ver desse jeito! – voltou a se sentar na cama esfregando as mãos nos cabelos e no rosto com força, deixando marcas das unhas e nos dedos sobre a pele.

- E-eu...

- Ela não é a Quinn. Ela não como a maioria das mulheres, tudo que é diferente você pode encontrar em Rachel. É peculiar, intrigante, interessante e cativante. É se divertir com coisas simples, é rir de coisas bobas. É apreciar as diferenças dentro do homogêneo, é a perspectiva perfeita. Um paradoxo constante, mas que para mim faz sentido e me completa. – olhar desfocado, rosto inexpressivo, lábios trêmulos. Finn se sentia vazio. - Eu sou livre com ela, Kurt. Eu sou Finn Hudson com ela.

Atordoado pelo embate com o irmão, Kurt deu as costas e seguiu para o banheiro. Finn, por sua vez, sentiu-se mais derrotado e vazio do que nunca. Se Kurt não conseguia entender o que ele estava sentindo, então do que adiantava perder mais tempo tentando convencê-lo? Jogou-se na cama e deixou-se levar pelo cansaço mental, emocional e físico.

* * *

**xxvi.**

"_Nunca mais diga que eu não me importo com você. _

_Aqui está o endereço do teatro comunitário do qual ela é diretora e da loja de música onde ela trabalha._

_Kurt."_

Teve que reler o bilhete umas três vezes para se certificar de que não estava sonhando ou o seu subconsciente lhe pregando peças de novo. Logo abaixo os dois endereços. Nas duas maravilhosas semanas que passaram juntos, Finn começava a se dar conta de uma coisa: todas as vezes que ele tentava puxar assunto sobre a loja de música, apartamento dela ou o teatro, Rachel sempre dava um jeito de distraí-lo.

Vestiu-se depressa com raiva de Kurt, pois ele sabia o tempo todo onde encontrá-la, e com raiva de Rachel, acreditando ainda mais na possibilidade de que ela tinha arquitetado essa fuga e sumiço diante dele e o executou com maestria quando retornaram de Blackpool.

Passava do meio-dia quando deixou o hotel, parando um táxi no susto dando o endereço da loja primeiro. Os minutos corriam lentamente, assim como o trânsito. Passou pela enésima vez em frente ao _Buckingham Palace, lotado de turísticas ainda acompanhando a troca da guarda, virou mais três ruas até chegarem ao destino. Pagou pouco se importando com o troco e atravessou a rua ignorando o buzinaço e as freadas bruscas que havia provocado._

_ - Com licença, senhor. Procuro Rachel Berry. – Finn adentrou na loja já parando o primeiro funcionário à vista._

_ Um senhor negro, barbudo e grisalho que estava atrás do balcão riu e o mandou se aproximar._

_ - Você deve ser o jovem de quem ela tanto tagarelou nas últimas semanas. Eu bem avisei a ela que nada é capaz de parar um ser humano apaixonado, por mais que ela se esconda e fuja de você, rapaz. – ele disse com certo humor e seriedade na voz. – Infelizmente dei folga para ela hoje, talvez você tenha sorte no teatro. Últimas semanas com as crianças que ela tanto adora, sabe._

_ Finn o olhou curioso e intrigado com a resposta._

_ - Minha menina vai para os palcos grandes, meu jovem._

Sorria feito um babaca no meio da loja ao saber que ela tinha sido chamada de volta e conseguido o papel de Elphaba na produção de Wicked. Agradeceu ao velho simpático, pegou outro táxi seguindo para o teatro, este não tão distante da loja, ficava perto da King's Cross.

Só tinha chegado às escadas e a voz aveludada de Rachel já podia ser ouvida de longe, não reconhecia a música, que era cantada somente acompanhada por um piano. Sem querer interromper o que estava acontecendo, Finn abriu a porta devagar vendo uma roda com cerca de dez crianças e adolescentes fazendo couro com a baixinha, esta sentada mais ao canto atrás do grande piano de calda.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

A voz de Rachel tinha um poder tão grande sobre ele que Finn nem se deu conta da aproximação de uma outra jovem, de estatura baixa também, olhos puxados, cabelos lisos e com uma barriga enorme de gravidez. Tentou recordar se ela havia mencionado alguém assim nas conversas passadas, mas Rachel se restringia somente a falar de seus pais e Santana.

- Eu, huh, hãn...

- As crianças a adoram. Rachel foi quem conseguiu reabrir esse velho e pequeno teatro uns anos atrás, os Berry quiseram interferir e ajudá-la, mas ela é muito independente para isso. A comunidade se ajudou, promovendo feiras, rifas, Rachel chamando alguns colegas de faculdade para apresentarem monólogos de Shakespeare ao custo de uma libra. Com o tempo conseguimos arrecadar dinheiro e doações para reformar o lugar e estocar uns acessórios. – a asiática explicou também incapaz de tirar os olhos de Rachel tocando e cantando. – Damos aulas de atuação e canto de graça, montamos peças e nos apresentamos de vez em quando.

- Mas ela vai deixar isso aqui por causa de Wicked... – Finn comentou sorrindo como a turma se levantou correndo ao término da música e a rodeou no piano aos gritos, abraços e beijos.

- Verdade, é por isso que ela está passando mais tempo aqui esses dias. As crianças ainda não sabem. Vá lá falar com ela, Finn. Convença-a do contrário sobre o amor.

-O q-que, como...?

Aparentemente todos sabiam dele.

A asiática o empurrou e Finn entrou na saleta aos tropeços vendo todos os rostos se virarem em direção a ele, menos Rachel, que passou de surpresa para a raiva em segundos, marchando determinada em direção à moça grávida. Conseguiu escutar uns sussurros enraivecidos, um nome Tina no meio e um "eu te odeio". Enquanto isso, todas aquelas crianças inglesas o olhavam com curiosidades, talvez impressionadas com o seu tamanho. Finn só espera que isso não fosse motivo para assustá-los.

- Você vem comigo!

Levou um puxão no braço com Rachel o guiando para os fundos do teatro.

* * *

**xxvii.**

- Como todo mundo me conhece?! O velho barbudo da loja, sua amiga aqui do te—

- O que você está fazendo aqui?!

Ele riu com vontade perante a petulante pergunta dela.

- Não banque a defensiva comigo, Rachel Berry. Se tem alguém aqui que deve explicações, esse alguém é você! – refutou tentando manter a calma.

Olhando-a de perto, Finn percebeu que o brilho nos olhos havia sumido, o carismático sorriso tinha dado lugar a lábios firmes, o rosto de expressão leve e suave agora estava sério e obscuro. Não estava nem um pouco parecida com a Rachel Berry que havia conhecido no avião.

- Desde quando? Achei que tinha deixado bem claro quando o larguei na estação, Finn. – Rachel se recusava a encará-lo e se estava tentando manter um tom durão e incisivo, não estava tendo muito sucesso.

- Justamente! Você me largou. E quanto mais eu pensava e juntava as peças do quebra-cabeça que você deixou, mais eu me convenço de que arquitetou tudo desde o começo. Que tipo de plano cruel é esse, Rachel?! É seu hobby seduzir americanos em aviões, sequestrá-los por uma semana, fazê-los se apaixonar por você e então largá-los como se nada tivesse acontecido?!

- Finn, por favor, não—

- Pois foi isso o que você fez comigo, Rachel! Acha que eu não sei que vou cruzar a porra do oceano de volta para a America depois de amanhã? Acha que isso é fácil para mim, huh? Saber que eu vou ter entrar num avião de volta para Boston e deixar o meu coração aqui em Londres!

- Não compl—

- Eu conheci essa garota incrível no avião e ela me mostrou o lado bom da vida, ela me fez ver o mundo com outros olhos. Você resgatou um Finn Huson perdido, você me trouxe de volta, me libertou! É isso o que você quer, não é? Liberdade. Mas ser livre não significa necessariamente se abster do tique-taque do relógio! Ser livre é o que eu sinto quando estamos juntos, quando eu acordo de manhã e a vejo dormindo de forma tão pacífica e serena, quando rimos das coisas mais banais do mundo ou fazemos as coisas mais estúpidas. Ser livre é não ter medo de amar, Rachel. E eu te amo.

- E-eu não posso, e-eu... – com lágrimas nos olhos, Rachel deu as costas para ele e se meteu no meio das coxias, seguindo com passos apressados até a porta dos fundos.

Determinado a tê-la de volta, Finn a seguiu com a mesma rapidez, esbarrando em cabides de figurinos, tropeçando em diversos fios até alcançá-la do lado de fora, andando de um lado para o outro, atordoada e fungando.

- Porque você tem que complicar as coisas, Finn?! Porque confessar isso quando você está prestes a partir?! E ainda tem a coragem de me acusar de arquitetar um plano cruel? Olha para você! – incapaz de conter o choro, Rachel retrucou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, rosto vermelho e com um tom de fúria na voz. – Eu o larguei na estação para justamente evitar que isso aqui acontecesse! E—

- Eu te amo, Rachel. – ele repetiu segurando-a pelos ombros e contendo os seus protestos e tentativas de se libertar.

- Pára, Finn, por favor.

- Não. Eu te amo. Aceite.

- Está tão de-determinado a me machucar? – ela gaguejou perdendo completamente toda a compostura que havia montado ao redor dele, deixando se levar pelo choro engasgado.

Enlaçando o rosto dela com delicadeza, vencendo a teimosia de Rachel fazendo-a encará-lo, Finn a respondeu com uma expressão contorcida de emoção, de tanto sentimento colidindo-se uns com os outros:

- Você é quem está se machucando e isso está me matando, babe. Livre-se desse medo, abaixa as barreiras, me deixar entrar, Rachel.

A força que ela imprimia com os braços já não existia mais. O corpo da baixinha relaxou quando Finn a abraçou, e ele teve a certeza de que tinha vencido quando Rachel o abraçou de volta. Aos soluços, ela se deixou ser envolvida pela proteção dos braços dele; era como voltar para casa, despir-se do peso que carregou nas costas desde o dia da estação.

- Isso não muda nada. Você ainda vai embora. – sussurrou quando conseguiu recuperar um pouco do controle.

- E se eu disser que eu sempre irei voltar, você acredita?

- Eu te amo, Finn.

* * *

**xxviii.**

O loft era bem cuidado, aconchegante e bem _Rachel_. Não que ele teve muito tempo de prestar atenção em muita coisa, pois eles passaram pela porta aos tropeços com bocas e corpos colados, mãos desesperadas e furtivas para se livrarem das roupas e um sentimento absoluto, sublime e contagiante de felicidade.

A tarde passou num piscar de olhos. A noite adentrou com eles se explorando mais uma vez no chuveiro, compartilhando gargalhadas e declarações clichês de amor, mas com um fundo de verdade. Famintos, Rachel pediu duas pizzas enquanto Finn conversava com Kurt, deixando-o atualizado do que tinha acontecido entre eles – tirando a parte do sexo, é claro.

Comeram, beberam vinho e Finn se concentrou mais uma vez, desenhando-a deitada no carpete da pequena sala vestida somente com a sua camisa. Ao ver o desenho, Rachel o presenteou com um pequeno strip-tease, o que rendeu mais uma rodada de sexo.

- Quanto tempo de ensaio mesmo? – ele perguntou brincando com as pontas das madeixas da namorada. Tinham retornado para a cama, vencidos pelo cansaço por causa da maratona de sexo que fizera tarde adentro.

- Quatro meses. De oito a dez horas de ensaio por dia.

- Wow. Mas você vai ter folgas, não é? Ou são dez horas de ensaio durante os sete dias?! – o arquiteto girou o rosto um tanto alarmado. Rachel riu.

- Claro que não. Se for assim, não tem elenco que sobreviva. Os ensaios são trabalhados em forma de escala. – falou antes de retomar para a sua brincadeira de fazer formas aleatórias no peito do namorado. – Tem certeza de que essa ideia de Skype vai dar certo, Finn? Temos que considerar o fuso, eu não quero atrapalhar o seu sono, muito menos o seu trabalho.

- Já disse que não me importo. Meu plano de celular cobre chamadas internacionais. Se não for por Skype, pode ter certeza de que vou te perturbar pelo celular. Ah, e eu ainda tenho muitas milhas acumuladas do cartão de crédito.

O casal se olhou com sorrisos bobos nos lábios. De acordo com os planos de Finn, ele tentaria viajar para vê-la pelo menos uma vez ao mês, e nos feriados prolongados Rachel era quem cruzaria o Atlântico norte. Mensagens via celular, ligações via Skype também estavam incluídos no pacote de comunicação. A realidade era pessimista, tentar manter um relacionamento à distância é mais desafiador do que parece, mas eles estavam dispostos a serem à exceção da regra.

* * *

**xxix.**

- Eu te amo. Não se esqueça de ligar quando pousar, Finn.

- Pode deixar. Arrase nos ensaios, baby. Te amo.

Abraçada com Santana, Rachel acenava para Finn e Kurt, vendo-os seguir para o terminal de embarque. Sibilando mais uma declaração de amor, o grandão assoprou um beijo que Rachel o pegou no ar e o guardou no coração.

- Não admito mais ninguém a não ser eu e Lady Hummel como padrinhos de casamento e do primogênito de vocês, ouviu Berry?

- _Santana!_

* * *

**xxx.**

Ninguém disse que foi fácil, mas eles aguentaram um relacionamento à longa distância por dois anos até Finn pedir demissão, jogar tudo para o alto e se mudar definitivamente para a terra da rainha. Ao ser recebido no aeroporto pela namorada, Santana, Tina, Bernie – o velho barbudo - e seus sogros, a primeira coisa que fez foi se ajoelhar e pedi-la em casamento ali mesmo. O plano inicial era fazer o pedido num avião, mas as coisas não tinham corrido como planejado.

Por muita insistência dos Berry, a família Hummel foi fretada diretamente dos EUA para Londres para o casamento. Se Finn não conseguiu fazer o pedido dentro do avião, pelo menos ele conseguiu o simbolismo que queria ao conseguir se casar na data em que se conheceram. A lua de mel foi em Blackpool, na mesma casinha onde passaram uma semana dois anos atrás naquele verão inesquecível.

Com o dinheiro que conseguiu guardar durante os anos em que trabalhou na construção civil, Finn conseguiu montar o seu próprio escritório em sociedade com os Berry, destacando-se entre os filantropos por reformar espaços abandonados e transformá-los em locais culturais. Expandiu os negócios criando a Oficina de Desenho FH para crianças com algum tipo de deficiência e expondo seus desenhos em galerias patrocinadas por seus sogros.

Consagrada em Londres pelo enorme sucesso da reabertura de Wicked na papel de Elphaba, Rachel não procurava fama ou fortuna. Sua paixão estava em ajudar os outros, dar um senso de direção em crianças e adolescentes. Sem perder a majestade dos palcos, Rachel Hudson era a cabeça mentora dos projetos culturais que Finn reconstruía e restaurava.

Morando numa casa projetada e assinada pelo marido como presente de aniversário de casamento, satisfeita e feliz com o que trabalhava, Rachel finalmente compreendia a liberdade que Finn lhe falou. Para alguém tão centrado nas certezas da matemática e da precisão da geometria, Finn fora bastante abstrato ao lhe dizer que ser livre não é se abster do tique-taque do relógio. O tempo era só uma consequência inevitável.

Era livre porque era amada e não tinha medo de amar.

- No que está pensando? – Finn perguntou, sentando-se ao lado da esposa.

O quintal da casa estava tomada por familiares e amigos. Os gêmeos, filhos de Jesse e Kurt correndo de um lado para o outro; Burt tomando conta do churrasco enquanto os pais de Rachel bebiam cerveja e conversavam com o pai biológico do fashionista. Carole fofocava com Santana e Tina numa mesa e Mike – marido de Tina – corria atrás do filho e ficava de olhos nos gêmeos. Estavam reunidos celebrando o aniversário de Finn.

- Em quando a nossa filha começar a compreender o mundo de Jane Austen, vou contar a ela como eu achei meu próprio Mr. Darcy.

Inclinaram-se para compartilharem um beijo com Finn apoiando com cuidado a mão sobre a protuberante barriga de sete meses de Rachel, sentindo um leve chute em resposta. Separaram-se aos risos com ele se abaixando para falar com a barriga, a estrela de Elphaba divertindo-se ao ouvir conversa boba do marido com a filha.

Não chegava a ser uma obra literária como as de Jane Austen, ou algo épico como as peças de Shakespeare, mas se fosse para definir a história desses dois, diria que se parece com um conto de fadas moderno. Rachel, a princesa; Finn, o príncipe, e as inseguranças de ambos seriam a bruxa má. Independente de qualquer barreira ou distância, assim como nos clássicos contos de fadas, Finn e Rachel tiveram o seu final feliz.

**fim.**

* * *

Oneshot baseada na minha viagem para Inglaterra, passando por Londres, Blackpool e Liverpool que fiz ano passado. Alguns dos eventos incorporados são verídicos (experiência da autora), outros apenas saíram da minha cabeça.

A loucura do Museu de Cera foi mais para homenagear algumas amigas com os seus respectivos ídolos.

Sei que estou devendo muitas atualizações com JMDi, mas por causa da greve das universidades do ano passado, 2013 já começou sendo uma loucura. Peço que tenham muita paciência comigo.

No mais, agradeço pela leitura.

Reviews?

;)


End file.
